Sun with Pink Flashes of Love
by sicodelik17
Summary: De ángeles que brillan como el sol… one-shot


_Hola escritoras – lectoras y escritores – lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot que es muy raro o eso creo yo, en fin, quiero dedicárselo especialmente a __**Sabaku No Nanami **__y a __**Liza**__, por que son geniales y espero que les guste guapas, y por supuesto también es para ustedes que lo leen…_

**_Summary:_**_ De ángeles que brillan como el sol…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Sun with Pink Flashes of Love**

**_By Sicodelik_**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿De qué modo te amo? Deja que cante las formas:_

_Te amo desde el hondo abismo hasta la región más alta_

_que mi alma pueda alcanzar, cuando persigo en vano_

_las fronteras del Ser y la Gracia._

_Te amo en el calmo instante de cada día,_

_con el sol y la tenue luz de la lámpara,_

_Te amo en libertad, como se aspira al Bien:_

_Te amo con pureza, como se alcanza la Gloria._

_Te amo en la pasión que antes puse_

_en mis viejos lamentos, con mi fe de niña._

_Te amo con la ternura que creí perder_

_cuando mis santos se desvanecieron._

_Te amo con cada frágil aliento,_

_con cada sonrisa y con cada lágrima de mi ser,_

_Y si Dios así lo desea,_

_Tras la muerte te amaré aun más._

_Poema "¿De qué modo te amo?_

_De Elizabeth Barret Browning._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

Para él, ella siempre había sido como la luz del sol o puede que el sol mismo, claro que en un principio no se le acercaba porque, que mira que las niñas están locas y tienen piojos, y bueno el solo tenía seis años y estaba más interesado en ser un gran Ninja como su padre y su hermano o, persiguiendo huellas de gatos que su hermano le ponía de misión.

Pero a él le gustaba observarla, o claro que si, a él le llamaba la atención porque ¿Cuántas niñas de cabello rosa y, unos ojos verdes como el follaje de los árboles alumbrados en primavera conoces? La verdad que no muchas y, en ese tiempo ella no era como las otras niñas que lo perseguían y gritaban, _Sasuke-kun, que bonito es Sasuke-kun_.

Así que le gustaba observarla con su cabello rosa de algodón y sus ojos verdes tristes que escurren lágrimas como lluvia en un bosque, porque los otros niños se burlas de su gran frente, entonces él se molestaba porque ella es como un ángel, de esos de los que le cuenta su mamá y, _¡Ey!, que a los ángeles no se les cortan las alas_, pero él no se acercaba porque después de todo los Uchiha son fuego y ella era un ángel al que les estaban cortando las alas, y solía pensar que si se acercaba demasiado las derretiría por completo, así que solo la observa desde lejos porque los ángeles y el sol no se pueden tocar.

Luego cumple ocho años, y dejó de ver los ángeles que son como el sol de los que le contaba su mamá, porque después de todo ella ya no esta para recordarle que los ángeles existen, porque en su tiempo ella había sido uno, pero era un secreto que Sasuke no sabia y, bueno él había dejado de creer en ángeles cuando llego a su casa y encontró los cuerpos inertes de sus padres a los pies de su hermano y…

— _Sasuke-chan, Bienvenido a casa_ ― ahora la voz de su madre es un eco doloroso, junto con los fantasmas de las casas vacías que recorre como recordatorio de lo que hizo su hermano.

Y ahora no puede distraerse, con ángeles de cabello rosa que son como el sol así que, se concentra en lunas rojas sangrantes llenas de promesas de venganza.

Cuando cumple doce años, se siente más cerca de su venganza, y los recuerdos del ángel de cabello rosa que le gustaba observar cuando tenía seis años se desvanecieron como cuadro abandonado a la intemperie pero, ella también cambio, ya no es la niña de ojos tristes, ni el ángel de alas que estaba siendo cortadas, ahora estaban completas y, también ahora se la pasa gritando, _Sasuke-kun, que lindo es Sasuke-kun_.

Pero luego quedan en el mismo equipo, y tiene espejismos fantasmales de recuerdos de ángeles que son como él sol, así que la protege de los malos porque, _¡Ey!, que a los ángeles no se les cortan las alas_, pero ya no lo recuerda y, tampoco que los Uchiha no se acercan demasiado porque son fuego y derriten las alas de los ángeles ingenuos, y luego ellos te prometen amor que suele ser eterno, pero eso tampoco lo sabe Sasuke.

Y le dice _molesta_ –que no lo es tanto porque, le gusta perderse en sus ojos verdes que, le hacen promesas de amor y felicidad, incluso antes de pronunciarlas-, pero es su manera de alejarla -aunque ya es demasiado tarde para ello-, porque aun tiene los fantasmas de venganza haciendo eco en su alma.

Luego cumple trece años, y entre fantasmas de serpientes que prometen poder y venganza más rápido, se marcha, pero antes ella le grita entre lagrimas de lluvia de bosque, las palabras que sus ojos ya le gritaban, pero no importa, porque las lunas sangrantes le llaman y, la deja abandonada en una banca sin alas y,_ ¡Ey!, que a los ángeles no se les cortan las alas_, pero el las había derretido por completo.

Pasa el tiempo y la vuelve a ver, pero la oscuridad invade y los fantasmas de serpientes susurran en su oído cada vez más fuerte y, las lunas rojas sangrantes iluminan todo que opacan al ángel de ojos verdes que intenta seguir brillando como el sol, y la opacan mientras gritan algo que suena como _venganzavenganzvenganza_ y, sus ojos se nublan de oscuridad y se marcha de nuevo.

Se deshace de los fantasmas de serpiente y cumple su venganza pero, llegan nubes de tormenta rojas, y cuando sueltan su lluvia le susurran la verdad de su hermano y…

— _Lo siento Sasuke, ya no abra próxima vez_ ― y le duele más esa verdad y promete destrucción mientras sus lágrimas se confunden y funden con la lluvia de las nubes rojas, que entre susurros le piden que sea el relámpago y el trueno de su destrucción, y acepta porque _venganzavenganzvenganza_ en nombre de su hermano.

La vuelve a ver cuando ya es el trueno y el relámpago de la tormenta de nubes rojas, la ve con las alas derretidas, que no se pueden recuperar, con los ojos tristes desteñidos de tanto llorar pero que aun gritan _teamoteamoteamo_, con la determinación –que se tambalea a cada paso-, de asesinarlo, porque es tanto su amor que no soporta verlo en tanta oscuridad, y la ve temblar y sabe que no lo ara, pero verla así le recuerda a ángeles de ojos verdes que son como el sol, y trata de alejar el pasado, y se dice que no siente nada y aprieta su cuello, pero, _¡Ey!, que a los ángeles no se le cortan las alas_, aunque el ya se las halla derretido por completo, y por un segundo duda, pero nadie se da cuenta porque alguien llaga a _salvarla_. Pero las nubes rojas no dejan de susurrar y de nuevo se va, porque su venganza aun no se cumple, pero sus ojos están cansados de ver tanto rojo que pierden su luz pero, promete regresar con los ojos de su hermano que nunca se apagaran.

Tiene dieciséis años y ve con los ojos de su hermano y, las nubes rojas siguen susurrando _venganzavenganzvenganza_, pero los ojos de su hermano no se dejan engañar y despejan el cielo y ya no hay nubes rojas tormentosas ni lunas rojas sangrantes, pero aun hay algunos charcos que la lluvia de nubes rojas dejó y hay que limpiarlos, porque prometen traer de regreso a las nubes y a la luna y después de todo extraña el sol, y decide ayudar a limpiar comenzando con regresar al lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Se vuelven a encontrar, y recuerda al ángel de cabello rosa que le gustaba observar cuando tenia seis años, pero le duela verla porque, _¡Ey!, que a los ángeles no se le cortan las alas_, y él se las había derretido por completo, y ya no brilla tanto como un sol, esta demasiado desteñida y empolvada porque sus alas no las pudo recuperar y ya no volvió a volar, pero aun puede ver que sus ojos le gritan _teamoteamoteamo_, entonces se propone ayudarla a recuperar sus alas, aunque no tenga idea de cómo lo va ha lograr.

El tiene dieciocho años y las lunas rojas sangrantes y nubes rojas de tormenta desaparecieron y ahora solo son un nada grato recuerdo, la luz del sol se comienza ha asomar por el horizonte, bueno a unos ya los ilumina por completo, y él aun intenta recuperar las alas del ángel de cabello rosa, que brilla más pero aun no puede volar, porque en la oscuridad aun la atormentan fantasmas de vidas que no pudo salvar mientras lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos que son como lluvia en un bosque en pleno amanecer, y el solo la abraza porque sabe que derritió sus alas, pero quiere verla volar e iluminar todo con su luz solar, y es un Uchiha y es fuego pero ya no la puede derretir mas, y bueno, ella esta demasiado acostumbrada a él.

El tiene veinte años y tiene miedo que ella vuelva a volar, y que lo deje para brillar como sol a alguien más, cada que la ve aletear tiembla, porque sabe que ahora no solo él ve en ella a un ángel, y joder ha visto como la ve Inuzuka y, Sabaku no, las pocas veces que viene a la aldea o van a la suya de misión, pero tiene miedo de cortas sus alas –que todavía no acaban de crecer- de nuevo.

Tiene veintidós años, y siente que la pierde, con sus alas que ya están completas y su brillos que resplandece como sol y, oye no te vallas porque _teamoteamoteamo_, que no pronuncia e intenta alejarse, porque es un Uchiha y es fuego, y tiene miedo de derretir sus alas otra vez, pero luego ella se acerca más, demasiado acostumbrada al fuego y, _¡oh cielos!,_ le enseña que también puede volar, mientras ella extiende sus alas y se aferra de su cuello y él de su cintura, mientras sus labios se funden con el calor solar de ella y el fuego Uchiha de él, y entre suspiros _Nunca te vuelvas alejar de mi_ y _No lo are_.

El tiene veintiocho años y le gusta observar al ángel de cabello rosa y ojos verde con el que comparte su hogar. Le gusta verla brillar y como le cuenta a su hijo de cinco años de edad de ángeles que bajan del cielo, pero, _¡Ey!, que a los ángeles no se le cortan las alas, _y entre susurros secretos la oye murmurar, _se aprende a volar con ellos_, y luego lo mira y _Te amo Sasuke-kun._

Mientras a él vienen memorias pasadas donde…

— _Kaa-san, ¿algún día podré tocar un ángel?_

— _Claro que si Sasuke-chan, cuando uno de ellos te enseñe a volar…_

Luego se acerca a su ángel que brilla como él sol y que ahora es su esposa, y la besa, y entre susurros…

— Gracias Sakura, por enseñarme a volar…

Y luego con una sonrisa se aleja con su hijo a perseguir huellas de gatos gigantes…

* * *

_Okay esto es todo, espero que haya gustado y dejen sus opiniones, que siempre se toman en cuenta y son muy importantes para los que escribimos…_

_Nos leemos_

_Chao… J_

**_Sicodelik_**


End file.
